Utopía
by Marth-a-Lowell
Summary: Esto es tan 'buena idea! pero deberías de saber que todo este sistema es una utopía, todo lo bueno, siempre tendrá algo negativo y esto no es para nada bueno, a quien se le ocurre crear una 'Academia' que intenta controlar a demonios como nosotros? /Atorada-desu En camino a hacer cosas random
1. Entonces?

-se aparece por el lugar- Bueeeeeeeeeenas/os Días/Tardes/Noches :D después de un laaaaargo tiempo de pensar y tomar en cuenta muchas cosas, como por ejemplo: Tiempo, me decidí en escribir un fic xD Yes, mis ganas de destrozar, amarrar fuerte, dar latigazos, querer tenerlos como muñeca en un altar a una persona entre otros sentimientos serán puestos aquí :D así que:  
Queridas Fanáticas de mente morbosa u otro tipo de pensamientos, si les sucede algo a medida que van leyendo, será mejor que no lo sigan(?) No me hago cargo de ninguna reacción paranormal :'D Whatever XD  
Este Fic va inspirado en muuuuchas cosas que he hablado con mi abuelo, el es una persona bastante…misteriosa, por decirlo así, cabe agregar que iré poniendo cosas espirituales y demás, así que será un fic algo informativo xD (Sin mencionar que será una especie de UA en el cual están varios personajes de diferentes series) Y también les tengo algo mas, Dears, como es un UA, quisiera que me colocaran dos de sus personajes favoritos de alguna serie o juego, será un gusto introducirlos aquí, me pondré a investigarlos y tada~; estaré muy agradecida con vuestra cooperación :D

Sin más que decir y solo explicar algunas cositas, La historia trata de una Academia(o cárcel) realizada por todos los Reinos existentes (Nótese que serán algunos del famoso MMORPG: World of Warcraft y otros de Fire Emblem, tambien Demacia y Noxus de League of Legends, en fin…una mezcla) que se fundó con el fin de ocultar, a los anormales de la sociedad (obviamente no-humanos) que más bien, en lugar de tomarlos como nuevos seres, los llaman '' Ultionis Spirituum'' o realizándolo más corto ''Ultionis'' (Espíritus de venganza) Que supuestamente, si nacen en una familia, estas están destinadas a una vida de caos por ser los abandonados por las diosas Naga(Naga Fire Emblem! Fire Embleeeeeem DDD: No el Naga horrendo de WoW!) y Elune, y solo admitidos a perecer bajo las ordenes de Sargeras(Este si es el horrendo de WoW :'DDD) Como sea, sé que me odiaran por esto pero, el Dear, Dear Marthy…..será mujer(Recibo piedras o lo que sea :'D)  
Un gusto arruinarles muchas cosas :'DDD 3 Las quiero tanto, ahora:  
Estoy emocionada de dejarles esto…

. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la noche de Luna llena, con los rayos de plata enviados por Elune, el liquido espeso solo podría demostrar un color grisáceo, yendo salpicado de aquí para allá con el simple movimiento del viento…así es, solo jugar era el deseo, pero que juego más tenebroso el que aquella entidad jugaba. Se acerco a su compañero entre aquellos juguetes suyos.

-Entonces, si este no era el lugar, porque quisiste que haga esto? Fue divertido lo admito, pero no tiene sentido cuando lo que buscas no lo está observando –la dama de cabellos dorados que eran elevados con el viento, había dejado su querido estridente clavado al suelo para luego cruzarse de brazos fastidiada- Inclusive, he ensuciado mis prendas con la sangre, esto ya no será blanco! –Realizo un berrinche elevando las tiras de tela blanca que cubría sus piernas-

-Tsk! Ya cálmate Janna, no es un buen momento para tus berrinches, sabes? Hay cosas más importantes de la cual preocuparnos –la respuesta de aquel joven de cabello naranja con un toque de blanco en el centro, movía sus orejas y cola de manera nerviosa- Es increíble que hayan fallado mis instintos, no le veo sentido a esto, Leblanc había dicho que estaban aquí, además para asegurar fuimos a preguntárselo a Lucario, no le veo el error! –este volteo molesto observando a la rubia con sus ojos verde esmeralda, la dama se encontraba flotando sobre una pila de sus víctimas, mientras que el fatigado Ultion suspiro pesadamente- Sera mejor volver, digámosle a Jarv-..

Este fue interrumpido al ser sujetado por una gran espada en forma de gancho, Janna miraba divertida la escena mientras que Fox se encontraba bastante fastidiado, el pobre joven Ultion estaba siendo colgado con el arma de la recién llegada.

-Diana, no es tiempo de juegos, creí haberlo dicho hace un buen momento, también iba para ti…que Jarvan no te dijo que no nos siguieras? –este hizo una competencia de miradas con la asesina de la Luna, observaba de manera molesta sus ojos brillantes y plateados-

-Oh vamos Fox, porque eres tan aburrido?, solo vine a darles una mano, Jarvan no le vio problema a eso, por cierto Janna, sabias que ''El Tigre Astral'' ha vuelto a escapar de Fountain? –Esta soltó a Fox de una manera brusca pero el joven pudo colocarse de pie antes de caer- Dicen que aun no saben qué tipo de método está utilizando.

-El Tigre Astral? Te refieres al Ultionis que había sido encontrado en Salón Espiritual de Naga y Elune?, vaya…Ese sujeto da una sorpresa siempre –había reído un momento quitando su estridente del suelo para luego por fin tocar tierra con sus pies- El suelo esta ensangrentado ewww…-dijo con asco-

-No estaría de este modo si hubieras sido más ordenada –reclamo el joven con las orejas paradas-  
-Ser ordenado al matar? Pff, quien es así?  
-Vladimir  
-V-Vladimir es otro caso!  
-Aun así lo es no? –se metió en la conversación la joven de cabellera blanca y ojos plateados-  
-Como sea! No es tiempo para esto! Estoy intentando encontrarle un sentido al porque no se encuentra aquí la maldita Ultionis! –Había rugido Fox sin contenerse- Volvamos a Fountain y encontremos un sentido a esto, si tardamos mas Jarvan nos atravesará a los tres con su maldita arma…

Los tres Ultionis se retiraban del lugar dejando solo la sangre y las almas de los pobres habitantes del lugar, tal vez….aquello de que la familia que había dado a luz a un Ultionis era maldecido, no era del todo mentira.

Al día siguiente, en un lugar diferente, otro tipo de cosas sucedía, un hombre de cabello azul y alborotado iba caminando tranquilamente entre una espesa vegetación ladeando de un lugar a otro su larga cola que parecía el cielo azul y estrellado de la noche, por donde la movía dejaba un rastro, semejante al efecto del humo, pero este era más bello, era como dejar caer un pequeño frasco de brillantina que luego se dispersaba y que nunca nadie sabría lo que paso allí, mientras sus orejas se encontraban paradas de manera que escuchara todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, con una cinta verde que llevaba en la frente este seguía concentrado en su camino, hasta que escucho unos pasos rápidos acercarse a él, se coloco en una posición defensiva esperando a que llegara aquello, finalmente, cuando más cerca se encontrada este lo atacaría, pero solo soltó una risa al ver quien se acercaba era uno de sus aliados.

-Kirby, Lulu, porque tan alteradas? –le sonreía amable a las dos pequeñas niñas-  
-No te rías de nosotras! –dijo la pequeña niña de cabello rosa y ojos azules, que llevaba un vestido pomposo rosa, que no se quedaba débil, puesto que encima tenía una armadura no tan pesada pero resistente-  
-Cierto, cierto! Venimos a advertirte de algo! –dijo la otra pequeña de cabello lila y ojos verdes brillantes, al igual que la pequeña de cabello rosa, llevaba un pomposo vestido granate con detalles dorados y lilas, y como era una hechicera, no llevaba ningún tipo de armadura, solo su querido bastón y una Pix de compañía que revoloteaba a su alrededor-

El alto Ultion solo se inclino y las cargo en sus hombros para volver a retomar su camino, aunque estas niñas parecen inofensivas, no lo eran, tenían su poder, era bastante grande, generalmente nadie se imagina que son una Ultiones pero luego, cuando llegan a su querido claro, es tiempo de la crueldad, los transformaban condenándolos a la vida eterna como una flor u otra cosa, pero gracias a Ike, estas dos pequeñas dejaron ese tipo de cosas ya que él le había demostrado, que haciendo ese tipo de cosas no ganarían nada y que sería solo una pérdida de un talento tan bello, desde esa vez ellas solo se encargaban de hacer cosas necesarias castigando a los Ultiones que abusaban de su poder, asesinando mortales, estas dos pequeñas eran las únicas capaz de hacer aquello, condenar a otros Ultiones.  
Ambas seguían hablando a la par confundiendo al mayor, que se encontraba mareado por sus palabras.  
-Y luego solo encontraron- -Y no supieron quienes fueron pero- -Era taaaaaaaan increíble que se dice- -Eran los del Fountain!  
-Niñas!  
Las dos lo miraron confundidas.  
-Si Ike? –dijeron al unisonó-  
-Encontraron qué? Y fueron los del Fountain? Una a la vez! –Dijo para terminar el Ultion y dar un salto y aterrizar en una rama gruesa, observo a las pequeñas y se dio cuenta de que Kirby sería quien hable-  
-Es que, ayer, al norte de Ostia, encontraron una aldea destrozada y sin rastro de vida…  
-Si, se cree que fue por la maldición de Sargeras, pero bien sabemos que los humanos no saben sobre Fountain…-agrego Lulu-  
-Y por los rastros que quedaron, sabemos que fue un Ultion, ya que nadie puede realizar un asesinato de esa manera y mas con las ondas de sangre que quedaron…-continuo Kirby-  
-Pero niñas….como están seguras que fueron los del Fountain? –el Ultion rio un poco y las niñas se miraron- ….Que? –volvió a preguntar el peliazul-  
-Es que…  
-Es queeeee….Los…  
-Los del Fountain están-..

-Están detrás de una nueva Ultionis –Había dicho una suave voz que se encontraba en la rama un tanto alejada de ellos- No te has enterado, Ike? –El peliazul estaba sorprendido-  
-Zelda! Que haces aquí? No deberías de estar en el Salón de Naga y Elune? Sabes que si llegan a entrar allí-…  
-Tranquilo, estará bien, Link quedo a proteger el lugar –Quedando más tranquilo, bajaron de las ramas y siguieron el camino al Salón de las Diosas-  
-Entonces…una nueva Ultionis? –Pregunto no tan alegre, más bien molesto-  
-No seas malvado tigre brillante! –dijo una de las niñas-  
-Si, si! Quién sabe, podría ser alguien buena! –le ayudo la otra-  
-Si era buena no se iba a ocultar y seria atrapada rápidamente!  
-Hay probabilidades de que sea la verdadera poseedora de las doce colas del Zorro Astral…es decir…tu superiora…Tigre Astral, Guerrero que protege a los débiles –la Ultion de cabellos castaños observo al Tigre que se encontraba serio, aquello no le agradaba nada a él, ya que según el mito, si no se encontraban a los doce miembros Astrales, la regidora de este círculo podría descontrolarse y solo cooperar con el caos de Sargeras, finalmente soltó una risa-  
-De seguro solo ha de ser otra impostora como esa tal ''Ahri'', poseedora de las doce colas? Mas bien nueve, Ha! Hasta que no se encuentren a los otros miembros será difícil que ella exista, de seguro solo tiene seis o siete colas –realmente no le agradaba para nada eso-

Finalmente llegaron al Salón de las Diosas, las dos pequeñas bajaron entusiasmadas de los hombros del peliazul y fueron recibidas por la anteriormente anunciada, Ahri, Zorro de nueve colas, la joven de cabellos negros sonrió a Zelda y a Ike quien no correspondió la sonrisa y paso de largo, haciendo que la Ultion bajara todas sus largas y esponjosas colas, mientras que las pequeñas intentaban animarla haciéndole soltar una risa y que volviera a su estado de antes con las orejas negras que tenía en alto, Zelda le dedico un suspiro a Ike y lo siguió-

-No deberías de comportarte asi con ella…  
-Por supuesto que debo –dijo tranquilo-  
-No tiene caso, ya sucedió, quedo en el pasado –dijo nuevamente la dama  
-Aun duele, no sabrás lo que se siente porque Link es una gran persona –lo dijo como respuesta y la joven callo-

-Hey Link! –grito fuertemente haciendo que retumbara por todo el Salón, suerte que este lugar se encontraba oculto, o seria escuchado por todos los que se encontraban al alrededor, el lugar se encontraba dentro de una montaña y una gran cantidad de vegetación, en el centro del Salón había una especie de fuente, el agua era bastante cristalina, y atreves de ella podrías ver todo con más claridad, generalmente el lugar es utilizado para comunicarse con las Diosas, pero solo los Ultionis sin malas intenciones son capaces de hacerlo, finalmente el Ultion tan aclamado salía de entre unas puertas del lugar-

-Maldición Ike, no grites con solo decir mi nombre normalmente puedo oírte, el lugar es excesivamente silencioso! –volvió a gritar de la misma manera que el peliazul-  
-Disculpa~? Estamos en un lugar sagrado no digas malas palabras –rio divertido-  
-Tu más que nadie sabes que eso no hará ningún efecto! –Era cierto, por más que en este lugar digas malas palabras no haría efecto, porque lo que contaba era la intención de uno con el resto de la humanidad-  
-Cállate, por cierto….no está…  
-Si te refieres a ella…si, está.  
-….Maldición….

Ahora era el rubio quien reía por sus palabras, luego de un momento se escuchaban pasos apresurados e Ike volvía a entrar en pánico, mientras que el resto se preparaba para un momento de diversión.

-IKE! –todo el lugar tembló-  
-Tsk..no grites, Ashe –dijo el joven cubriendo sus orejas de tigre-  
-Hmph! Porque no puedes ser mas sigiloso! Dentro de un poco mas sabrán como rayos te escapas de Fountain! Y no pienso ayudarte a escapar otra vez! –Esta dama tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos celestes, tanto como la fuente del lugar, solo que si te acercabas a ella sentirías frio, una Ultion con la habilidad de controlar el hielo, su fuerza estaba compuesta por un arco y flechas hecha de ellas-  
-Ah~ cuanto lo siento Ashe…intentare no salir de seguido~ -dijo sin mucha preocupación-  
-HA! Salir dices? Ya nadie saldrá de aquí, así que ve acostumbrándote, porque lo único que haremos es buscar el paradero de la nueva Ultion  
-Ya veo así que crees que cooperare con ese estúpido rumor…sigue soñando querida –dijo caminando en dirección a su ''habitación''  
-Porque tanto odio hacia los zorros?

El tigre solo se limito a mirar a Ahri, mientras que la joven observaba el suelo con tristeza.

-….R-realmente, lo sien-…  
-No gastes palabras. –dijo cortante para luego seguir su camino, haciendo que sus pasos ya no se escuchen, todos quedaron en silencio y observaron con preocupación a la dama de cabellos negros-  
-….Descuida Ahri, Ike es un idiota –la peliblanca intentaba calmar la situación-  
-No, realmente no debería de perdonarme…fue mi culpa, debí haber pensado antes de actuar…soy una Ultion que no merece perdón…

-_No digas eso querida, tu estar aquí porque realmente no sabias lo que hacías…  
-Así es! Ya verás que tarde o temprano, El Tigre dejara de verte como alguien que solo desea fastidiarlo…_

Aquellas suaves voces hicieron que todos se sobresaltaran, inclusive Ike que se había ido del lugar, llego corriendo a la fuente, todos observaban como el agua brillaba más intensamente en aquel oscuro lugar que comenzaba a iluminarse.

-Naga…Elune! –gritaron las dos pequeñas emocionadas a la par que llevaban a Ahri junto con ellas al borde de la fuente para comenzar una agradable charla con todos ellos.

Mientras en aquel lugar era todo un motivo de festejos, en otros lugares era un infierno que preocupaban a ambas diosas, especialmente en el Reino de Northern era un lugar de pesadillas…

-Entonces!...querida..-Dijo un sujeto de cabello naranja y piel oscura- cuando dejaras de huir?

Frente a él, una joven que parecía estar bastante débil jadeaba fuertemente por poder llenar sus pulmones con un poco de aire, esta elevo la mirada enseñando unos ojos azules y con la iris tal cual un gato enojado, sus cabellos celestes, un tanto azules, cubrían su rostro ensangrentado y sus orejas que deberían ser blancas se encontraban aun en posición de poder atacar a alguien cuando en realidad no podía mover ni los brazos, le gruño enseñando los dientes, se podían notar unos colmillos capaces de arrancarle la carne de los huesos a alguien, su larga y esponjosa cola no era más que una tela suelta por los suelos ya que había sido cruelmente jalado por varias personas, esta quería pelear, aun podía mas, pero no cuando tenía a otros dos Ultiones sujetándola.

-Como lo había dicho, querida, dinos donde está y todo esto puede pasar…no es así? Snake, Wolf? –rio fuertemente, mientras que los otros dos asintieron-  
-Y cuando entenderás, que no sé donde se encuentra lo que buscas? Aquello de la Fuente Lunar es solo un mito! Nunca nadie encontró a los Night Elf! Ni a los Blood! Quel'thalas y Darnassus eran solo cuentos de los antiguos Ultiones! –Recibió otro jalón de cabello, esta vez, si que ya no tenía paciencia ese sujeto-  
-Vamos…yo sé….que tú lo sabes! –lo grito rompiendo el frente de su vestimenta, dejando ver que sobre uno de sus pechos de la Ultion se encontraba una Luna creciente, típico símbolo que algunos Night Elf utilizaban, ella solo seguía jadeando- Que me dirás sobre esto?  
-Sabes que tengo un mal pasado…aquellos psicópatas entre ellos tu, jugaban conmigo –cerro los ojos y dejo caer sus orejas-  
-Eres inútil! –este le proporciono un golpe en el estomago, haciendo que comenzara a toser sangre- Estas bastante mal Querida…llévenla afuera! Lejos de mi vista! Del Reino!...en unas pocas horas morirá, esta deshecha..

Los sujetos solo asintieron y la arrastraron hacia un círculo mágico, este llevaba los números de la hora y otros clichés del tiempo y dirección de lugares, realmente la pelimar estaba acabada, Snake se inclino y con la cinta que llevaba en su frente limpio la sangre de su rostro, Wolf solo se limitaba a mirar a la par que ordenaba sus largo cabello.

-Perdona, Marth, esta vez sí se paso…porque no se lo dices de una vez? No me agrada verte así…-dijo el sujeto que limpiaba la sangre-  
-Nunca…a qué lugar condenado me enviaran? –pregunto con una suave voz-  
-Eso no es de tu interés –soltó Wolf a la par que se acerco dándole una manta-  
-No seas cruel O'Donnell…enviémosla a un lugar tranquilo, es lo menos que podemos hacer Marth, estás de acuerdo?  
-…Si..-suspiro la joven-

Los dos Ultiones se separaron de ella y fueron a buscar a la invocadora, le dijeron que debía ser enviada a un lugar alejado de la sociedad, un bosque u algo parecido, la esbelta dama no creía sus palabras pero ambos estaban manchados de la sangre de Marth, así que, esta se trago las palabras de ambos, finalmente, al momento de invocar la magia del circulo, la joven les dedico una sonrisa a ellos, desapareciendo como partículas brillantes.  
El lugar en el cual había parado ella había sido en un claro, llego de flores, y el brillo de la luna le daba completamente, esta se sentó con un poco de dificultad y comenzó a soltar un suave canto, de apoco el viento comenzó a rodearla, a la par que iba curándose, ella realmente sabia sobre algunos hechizos que los Night Elf tenían, pero aun le faltaba los hechizos de los Blood Elf, los adoradores del sol, termino de curarse y se levanto agotada, su energía espiritual estaba baja y empezó a vagar por esos lugares terminando frente a una gran montaña decorada con ''Damas de la Noche''(N.A: Dama de la noche es una flor que florece a la luz de la luna .3. generalmente no son taaaaan enredaderas pero en un lugar alto y bien colocado tienen ese efecto :DD)

-Esto es tan…..-dedico su ultima sonrisa y cayó al suelo agotada, acurrucándose con su larga y esponjosa cola-  
-…Así es, es bello –completo el Tigre Astral.

. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Así que…..así se siente joderle el climax a una fan he~ :'DD que divertido XDDD

Lo único que puedo decir es que me tomo…..una hora escribir esto, y me salió una gran ensalada XD Whatever, espero que les haya gustado este cap. .3. y que sigan leyendo xD  
Prometo subir el próximo cap en dos días, así es :'DD Actualizar cada dos días xD(Espero no les moleste!)  
Y no se olviden de colocarme sus dos personajes favoritos pleaaaaaase~ .w.U si es que quieren nyo? Por mi no hay ningún problema, a fin de cuenta meeeeh~ menos esfuerzos para mi (?)  
También! A partir del capítulo tres~ los personajes podrán responder preguntas de los/las fans :'DDD así que~ a dejar reviews~ y demás~ por que de ser así~ ni madres de ideas vendrán~ y pues seré una estancada mentalmente(?)  
Los quiero tanto! :DDD bye-desuuuuu!


	2. Palabras de Claridad

_Como siempre suelo decir….Buenos/as Días/Tardes/Noches .w. esto no ha tenido éxito, pero espero ver reviews a partir del cap. 4 o 5 e,eU  
Se que había dicho que publicaría un nuevo cap. cada 2 días xD pero no dije hora uwu así es que! xD  
Perdonen el atraso si hay observadoras anónimas, y si hay observadoras registradas, pero no dejan ningún review xD  
Como sea, también me había fijado de algunos errores que tuve en el cap. anterior, supongo fueron nervios e,eU y también el espacio que tienes los guiones, confunden y marean xD In this Chapter I will put all of my effort! __So, have a nice reading and leave Reviews! __(don't forget to put two of your favorite characters) Perdonen : 'D me agarró la mala costumbre de escribir en ingles repentinamente xD  
Entonces a disfrutar de este cap.!(Por cierto .3. por quien se haya preguntado, ''Fountain'' es la Academia(Carcel) :D)_  
_**Disclaimer Time!  
Los personajes son de: Nintendo, Riot, Blizzard y akjhdflkasjhdfkljashg.**_  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-

-Disculpe My Lord…no pudimos encontrarla, como usted ordeno, lo hicimos de manera delicada…-rememorando el problema de los tres Ultiones de Fountain, estos fueron a enfrentarse a su superior, uno de los Directores de la Academia, regidor de Demacia, Jarvan IV, este sujeto observaba a los tres de manera tranquila y perdida, hasta que rompió el silencio soltando un suspiro-

-Realmente creen que me tragare eso de ''lo hicimos de manera delicada''? –los tres se tensaron- Todos en Fountain lo saben, Vladimir fue a limpiar el lugar…aunque no le agrado mucho el que recibiera una orden mía –El rey quito un espejo y lo coloco frente a los tres descuidados Ultiones- Como pueden ver, Noxus, Ostia, Stormwind, y los otros reinos, están enterados de esta masacre…Fox, harías el honor?

El Ultion estaba nervioso, hasta que decidió tomar el espejo y ver lo que ocurría.

-''Reflexium'' –Pronuncio delicadamente, el espejo dio un brillo y empezaban a mostrar las distintas escenas de los demás reinos, comandantes conversando de manera crucial, Ultiones de Noxus quienes se divertían con la historia, discusión entre otros regidores acerca del problema, todo era un embrollo. Fox le dedico una mirada de odio a Janna, esta solo se hizo de la aludida. –Ya veo…Capitán…

-Fox, Janna, me temo que tendremos que tomar unas medidas con respecto a esto, recuerdo haberles dicho ''vayan por la Ultionis'' sin embargo, veo que aun no controlan esa ''sed de sangre'' que tienen…supongo que prefieren ir a Noxus, no?

-No es eso, Capitán –dijo apresurado Fox- Sucede que-..

-Ya he oído mucho por hoy, les recomiendo ir con Yi, el les dará las medidas necesarias para este tipo de conductas, no quiero oír ningún otro tipo de problemas por parte de ustedes, si es tan en contra de esta decisión, los invito a ir a Noxus, para que ''sus ganas de sangre'' se sacie, oyeron?

-….Si señor –Los Ultiones salieron a paso moderado dejando solo a Diana junto con el Rey Disciplinado.

-Creí haberte ordenado que los detengas.

-Cuando llegue solo habían Almas.

-…Bien –Jarvan se incorporo en su asiento observando el espejo que aun reflejaba algunas escenas- Esto baja la reputación de Demacia.

-No me diga, My Lord…

-Heh, necesito que hagas algo, Diana –Este sonrió un poco al momento de llamar su nombre.

-Desea algo?

-No exactamente, supongo que esto ayudara un poco con los problemas que estamos teniendo…

-Dígalo, no le dé vueltas al asunto.

-….Informa a Samus, Peach y Sona para que te ayuden a realizar el festejo de las flores, mañana en la tarde, preferiría que se adelanten y comiencen a trabajar esta noche, Demacia ha sido solicitado para participar hace un día atrás, así que…

La Ultion de cabellos plateados dejo caer su pesada arma al suelo, provocando que se haga una ruptura en el lugar de la caída.

-Esta de broma, Capitán? –Dijo algo sonrojada e irritada a la vez- Usted más que nadie sabe que no me agradan ese tipo de cosas…My Lord.

-Pues lo lamento, Diana, pero así debe ser –Le respondió sonriente.

A Diana le hervía la sangre, realmente a ella nunca le agrado ese tipo de cosas, según ella, la hacía ver como una dama delicada, cosa contraria con su situación, sin más que decir, solo hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar arrastrando su arma.

-Fastidios…-Pronuncio ella como cierre a la conversación, el Rey solo rio de manera divertida, realmente le gustaba hacer enojar a las damas…Algunas veces.  
Volviendo al caso de Diana y su reto, esta solo seguía refunfuñando, hasta que llego al salo en el cual de encontraban Peach y las demás.

-Ustedes niñas, tenemos ordenes, Jarv- …-La Ultion miraba sorprendida lo que las demás se encontraban haciendo.  
Flores de distintos colores, cintas brillantes, dulces con aromas de casi todas las variedades de aquellas cosas que no le agradaban a la pobre peliplata, al observar detenidamente, volteo y quiso salir corriendo, pero la puerta fue estruendosamente cerrada por un sujeto de cabello largo y azul, con algunas mechan en punta enviadas hacia atrás y unas ropas algo ajustadas, todas azules con detalles blancos, negros y rojos, unas espadas grandes que se veían pesadas y una mirada verde bastante fastidiosa, ya que lo miraba divertido.

-Sonic…-dijo en un suspiro-

-Hey! Pensabas salir y no unirte a la fiesta? Que mal comportamiento, no crees?

-Solo venia a comprobar algo…

-Descuida Dulzura, ya nos habían informado acerca de esto así que puedes estar tranquila si eran las preparaciones lo que te preocupaban, dijo una de las pelirrubias, que llevaba un vestido rosa bastante pomposo.

-No me digas ''Dulzura''…

-Uhmm…Cariño?

-DIANA.

-A-ah….D-Diana…está bien –La pelirrubia se llevo un buen susto al oír su voz algo gruesa y cargada con odio.

-De acuerdo, como esto ya está terminado, supongo que he acabado, me retiro, realmente no soporto ver muchos colores reunidos –Esta de un jalón quito al Ultion que le cerraba el paso por diversión, dejándolo en el suelo con sus espadas sobre él.

-N-No tienes porque se bruta…-pronuncio acabado el Ultion en el suelo, por parte de la peliplata solo es escucharon risas y el cerrar de la puerta- Malvada, por lo menos la luna tiene más gracia, oh Elune, realmente no puedo creer que ella sea tu fiel seguidora –gruño por lo bajo.

-Vamos Corazoncito, no puede ser tan mala, se que ella tiene algo de bondad en su corazón –dijo sonriente la pelirrubia mientras que Sonic volteaba a verla-

-Ni me lo trago con algo de condimento…sabias que cuando el arroz se quema, no hay forma de recuperar su buen sabor? Bueno, eso –este se levanto y sacudió sus ropas ante la risa de Peach.

-Ya verás que algún día, será diferente.

-Deja de leer cuentos de Fantasía, Peach –Pronuncio la otra rubia quien trabajaba de manera concentrada en las decoraciones- Realmente es difícil que ella sonría, sin que sea sangre.

-Je! Eso es cierto -el peliazul se acercaba a ayudar a la poseedora del ''Etwahl'', Sona.-

-Yo se que sonreirá –dijo la pelirrubia- recuerdo que Samus era de la misma manera y ahora en una de las personas más sociables que conozco.

-Ni tanto, solo soy sociable con quien debo serlo.

-De igual manera, estas siendo social, y sé que Diana estará en las mismas.

-Si, si…como sea, debemos terminar –Samus coloco el final a la discusión y todos continuaron ayudando, mientras que detrás de la puerta, aun se encontraba la persona de la cual tanto hablaban, escuchando todas y cada una de las palabras de esos Ultiones.

-Fantasía…hmph –Se retiro a paso lento del lugar, aunque no lo quería aceptar, le dolía un poco el hecho de que no podía ser ''sociable''

La noticia sobre la masacre realizada por los Demacianos aun circulaba cual sangre por las venas atravez de los reinos, algunos se asustaban, otros disfrutaban, otros no prestaban atención y otros querían unirse a su búsqueda, aunque solo había sido un error de los enviados, esto preocupaba a la organización de Fountain ya que las ciudades y demás podrían buscar respuestas sobre eso, y llegar a enterarse de la Academia, pero aun, esa catástrofe estaba lejos así que, los reinos aun pensaban como explicar aquello.

-Fueron del reino de Demacia los que liquidaron a aquellas personas?! –En el Salón espiritual, Ashe y los demás se enteraron de aquello por medio del ''Reflexium'' hecho en la fuente donde se comunicaban con Naga y Elune- Esto es demasiado…

-Deja en peligro su reputación –continuaba el rubio con Lulu y Kirby durmiendo en sus brazos.

-Pero como pudo ocurrir? Demacia siempre fue conocido por-…

-Las cosas pueden cambiar repentinamente Zelda, pero, no comprendo el porqué, se supone que al buscar a un Ultionis, ellos proceden de manera sigilosa y sin alterar un ambiente.

-Y si realmente no fueron de Demacia quienes realizaron eso?, digo, en Noxus, Ostia y demás reinos también poseen Ultionis con poderes de ilusión, no? –la Ultionis de nueve colas servía delicadamente vasos con sake a los demás.

-Tienes razón, además, de seguro aquellos dos sujetos quienes cometieron la masacre son muy cercanos a Jarvan, por lo cual serian un blanco mas…exquisito, por decirlo así –observando como el vaso se iba enfriando mas, debido a su poder, Ashe se limitaba a estar cerca del fuego y que eso podía derretirla.

-No tiene caso pensar en esto, pronto se sabrá lo que ocurrió, no creo que el Rey se quede de brazos cruzados cuando su reino cae en un abismo, no les parece? –Todos asintieron y durante un largo silencio, solo observando como el fuego consumía la leña, se asustaron al ver una sombra algo extraña entrar al lugar, Link dejo a las niñas con Zelda y Ahri, Ashe preparaba sus flechas y arco.

-No es que sea cruel, pero no es un lugar al que sea bienvenido! –grito el Ultion.

-Cállate Link –era el Tigre Astral llevando algo sobre su hombro, al principio solo distinguieron una especie de tela blanca caer a su costado, luego este lanzo (no tan fuerte) lo que parecía ser una chica cerca de Zelda. Efectivamente, era una joven de unos 14 o 15 años de edad con las mismas características que Ahri, bueno, solo la cola y las orejas, a diferencia que estas eran blancas y solo las puntas llevaban el mismo color que su cabello.

-Q-que-…

-Es la cena –se apresuro a decir el Tigre.

-Estas loco?! –le reprocho Ashe dándole un golpe con el arco pesado que tenía en manos- Que sucedió, donde la encontraste? –realmente la helada estaba preocupada.

-La encontré divagando por estos alrededores, supuse tendrían hambre así que-…-recibió otro golpe- Vale, era broma, solo se notaba que necesitaba ayuda, así que la traje aquí, algún problema?

-Sabia que no podrías odiar a los zorros por toda tu vida –dijo Zelda sonriendo.

-Los sigo odiando, solo no quise que esta bruja de hielo me reprochara por no traerla dentro cuando la vi necesitar ayuda.

-Bruja dices?! –propinándole otro golpe, se acerco a Ahri prudentemente para pedirle que viera cual es el problema de la joven, Ike se mantenía cerca de las niñas, realmente las apreciaba tanto como las niñas a él, de hecho, todos allí en el salón las apreciaba, era como si estas dos niñas fueran las hijas de todos lo allí presente, finalmente, Ahri dio con el problema, Energía Espiritual baja, entregando un poco de lo que ella tenía a la joven, esta comenzó a despertar y lo primero que realizo fue: Gruñir. Zelda fue la primera quien se asusto, pero Link le dijo que mantenga la calma, así lo hizo, Ashe se mantenía en guardia con su arma y Ahri la ayudo a sentarse.

-Estas bien? –pregunto amable moviendo sus colas.

-…Stealers? –pregunto con voz débil.

-Stealers? –cuestiono Link, Ahri tembló un poco y luego le sonrió.

-Descuida, estas con neutros, aquí nadie es parte del Fountain o de los Stealers –se noto bastante que la joven se tranquilizo- Supongo tu también fuiste…

-No preguntes –dijo algo asustada.

-Meh, entonces, tienes nombre o no? –pregunto Ike sin que realmente le interesara.

-Te lo diré cuando te interese, gracias por la ayuda e intento de interés –dijo sorprendiendo a la mayoría.

-Jajaja! Creo que Ashe no es la única capaz de cortarte palabras Ike! –estaba a punto de reventar en risas-

-Creí haberte dicho que te calles, despertaras a las niñas.

-Ya es tarde…-una de las niñas había despertado y bostezo lo que podía, esto provoco que Ike riera, y la nueva Ultion del lugar lo observara detenidamente, el Tigre al darse cuenta, la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Hay algún problema? Innominatum.

-Soy Marth –dijo sin quitarle la mirada, para los demás ese era un momento realmente incomodo.

-B-bueno…de dónde vienes, Marth? –no sabía porque, pero Ashe le tenía un ligero miedo a la joven, esta dejo de mirar al peliazul y le dedico una sonrisa a la albina.

-No lo sé, nunca estuve en un lugar de manera definitiva, siempre me llevaban de un lugar a otro.

-….Mercancía?

La joven asintió, eso hizo que los demás tuvieran un pánico enorme, generalmente, las Ultionis ''Mercancía'' son los Ultionis con experiencias realmente traumaticas, algunos no sobrevivían a las torturas que recibían, Zelda inconscientemente, dejaba caer lagrimas, las niñas asustadas abrazaban a Ike y este las abrazaba fuerte observando de la misma manera que los demás a ella, Ahri la abrazo fuertemente y Marth correspondió rodeándola con su cola.

-Pero…como fue que escapaste? Quien te compro? Porque…porque luces estar bastante bien y sin ninguna herida, yo sé lo que le suceden a los Ultiones que son del tipo Mercancia…como..

-No puedo decirlo…Disculpa, My Queen –Ashe tembló, ella era una reina, reina del reino Avarosa, lastimosamente desde que sus hermanas, Sejuani y Lissandra pelearan por todo los tres reinos unidos, ella fue despojada de su cargo como Reina, perdió de una manera tan cruel, que no tuvo opción.

-C-como….

-La marca de tu hombro –volvió a decir sonriente-

-Magia de lectores? –Pregunto Link- no he visto uno nunca.

-Así que tu puedes ver y leer la vida de una persona o Ultion? –La antigua reina sentía curiosidad así que se sentó nuevamente junto a ellos- ya veo el porqué te tenían bien –eso hizo que Marth sintiera un poco de pena, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No exactamente…

-Entonces?

La Ultionis quedo mirando a los demás, todos parecían ser buenos, lo sentía, así que decidió informarles un poco.

-Magia Arcana –dijo envolviéndose con su larga cola y bajando las orejas.

-Heeeeee?! Puedes controlar eso?! Tu cuerpo no resistiría! –Ahri realmente estaba sorprendida ya que ella era una hechicera pero no llego a completar más de una clase de Magia Arcana- Yo solo logre Abjuración, hasta los hechizos de nivel 5…

-Ya veo, por eso no tienes problemas de acercarte a Ashe –Lulu parecía divertida ante su reacción.

-Heh? Que tiene que ver eso con Ashe? –el Ultionis rubio se había perdido entre tantas sorpresas.

-Veras –Marth se preparaba para explicar lo mas resumido posible aquel tema- En la Magia Arcana hay varios tipos de camino: Abjuración, Adivinación, Alteración, Conjuración, Encantamiento, Evocación, Ilusión, Necromancia, Universal-…

-Hey, hey, hey…solo explica lo necesario, muchas palabras no son buenas –realmente el pelirrubio no comprendía aun.

Los demás rieron incluyendo a Marth, que había sido observada por Ike en determinados tiempos, el peliazul no sabía si se daba cuenta, o si simplemente lo ignoraba, lo que sea que haya sigo, tenía unas hartas ganas de molestar a la joven.

-Está bien, lo hare sencillo, el camino de Abjuración te enseña a repeler todo tipo de ataques referentes a elementos del clima, y lo que Ahri tiene presente al acercarse a Ashe es: Resistencia al frio –finalizo observando el fuego.

-Huuu…ya veo, y ese tipo de hechizos y magia es complicado aprender?

-Si no sabes exactamente como controlarla, pues, tu energía espiritual se gasta, lo que te lleva a la muerte –sonrió Ahri.

Todos quedaron con miedo a excepción de Lulu, Marth y Ahri. Pronto terminaron de interrogar a la joven y decidieron que la presentarían ante Naga y Elune cuando ellas volvieran a aparecer lo que significaría que Marth pasara un buen tiempo con ellos, lo que no le agrado a Ike y a Ahri, fue que la joven quedaría a cargo del Tigre Astral, Ahri con algo de celos se despidió de ella y fue a dormir, se había notado tanto que los demás suspiraron pesadamente.

-Ni se te ocurra hablarme por las noches –Ike en su intento de ser dominante en ella, solo logro que lo ignorara, haciéndole sentir menos y bastante fastidiado, lo que lo puso airado fue escuchar su risilla después de aquello.

-Esto será largo.  
-Un placer.  
Esto no le agradaba nada al Tigre Astral.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Con que, se ha recuperado esa zorra, creí que se habían encargado de ella, esos Stealers…siempre con su tonto lema de ''lo que no te sirve, tíralo'', en lugar de tirarlo…es mejor reciclarlo –este sujeto reía burlonamente- Vladimir, creo que te agradara jugar al escondite…

-No sabe cuánto, My Lord –este también le dedico una risa-

-Entonces no tengo mucho que decir, verdad?

-En lo absoluto, volveré al tener información de algo, no tardare, téngalo por seguro.

-Que así sea.

El Ultionis de cabello blanco al igual que su piel salió apresurado del lugar para volver a encontrarse con su querida amiga de siempre, era tan divertido jugar a las escondidas con ella, siempre parecía que lo ganaría, pero no terminaba de ese modo.

-Muriendo de sueño- buenooooooo…es todo.. =,= trasnoche para poder terminarles el cap. y bueeeeh aquí esta, si hay algún error, lo lamentooooooo…pero estoy casi segura de que nada está mal-desu

Como sea XD si hay algún Anonimo, dejen reviews y también dos de sus personajes favoritos y me pondré las pilas-desuuuu…Gracias Rikkukichi, tú me has animado a escribir y hacerme reventar la cabeza de ideas y al momento de escribir que no recuerde nada XD Te quiero-desu .3. También gracias a una persona que está observando anónimamente y que lo metí en el cap. de hoy xD perdona por ponerla algo cruel contigo uwuU  
Whateveeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! Dejen reviews, sus personajes, blablablablablablalbalbalalskdjlsjlaskdfj zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….(si no conocen alguna palabra díganlo y les responderé XD)


End file.
